Bad enough for you
by alice Orihara Scarlet
Summary: Beautiful sixteen year-old bad girl Sakura Haruno was on every guys unachievable list. She didn't want Mr. Right she wanted Mr. Wrong. Not even legendary bad boy Sasuke Uchiha stood a chance. But, are the Akatsuki bad enough for her or will they be burned like countless others? I adopted this story from ItachiFanGirl185!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
...Glares And Threats...

"Fuck off." I said irritated shaking off his arm.

He snatched my wrist, "You don't know what your doing." He whispered coldly.

"Yes," I grabbed his hand with my left, "I do now back the fuck off Sasuke!" I spat tearing his hand off of my wrist.

"Hn." Sasuke walked away with his followers only a few steps behind.

An annoying redhead with dorky glasses showing way to much skin strolled towards me trying to look slutty graceful and failing missing the graceful part.

"You think your so special, turning him down like that." She spat poking me in the forehead, "But, your just glorified cotton candy."

'Cotton candy?...Ooo,' Inner put a hand on her heart dramatically, 'You wound me greatly shank.'

I smirked, ''Inner'' She looked at me, 'The usual or something...special?' Inner's chakra started flaring evilly sending her hair flying behind her wildly in the wind.

"What the hell are you smirking about?" She asked/ordered.

I balled my fist tightly moving my left leg back slightly breathing shallow and calmly.

"I'm talking to you!" She spat stepping closer, not noticing my warning.

I punched her square in the face achieving five drops of blood to spray onto the ground. She jerked and leaned down holding her nose, she looked dead straight at my eyes.

"You damn wh-" She got cut off by my left knee slamming into her stomach. Which resulted in her falling to the ground in a mixture of absolute pain and fear.

"Still as dangerous as the last time I saw you" A male voice sighed.

I turned my head to see Kimimaro. His pristine white glossy hair shinning in the sunlight with his vivid green eyes  
and grinning at me shaking his head jokingly.

"Hey Kimimaro" I waved smiling, "Miss me yet?" I grinned.

"Maybe" He teased waving his finger in the air childishly.

"Oh come on" I pouted childishly, "I know you want me so bad it hurts." I teased.

He grinned, "And I hope the same for you too."

"Nah, I'm good" I said looking away so he couldn't see my smirk.

"Well I gotta go." He picked Karin up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "Oh and wipe the smirk off your face Cherry." And with that he left following Sasuke's trail.

'Well someone comes back even after being burned.' Inner joked.

'I gotta give him props for that' I shrugged.

'Playing with fires always entertaining' Inner grinned.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Shit the bell. Sasuke's scene must of taken longer then I thought.' I started walking towards my best friends Gaara,  
Temari and Shikamaru. Gaara sat on the bench arm staring at me while Temari was poking a snoring Shikamaru with a stick.

"Ready?" Temari asked standing up rubbing any excess dirt off of her ebony jeans.

I nodded in her direction, "Lets go."

"Get up lazy ass!" Temari screamed smacking Shikamaru in the back of the head violently.

He opened his eyes lazily staring up at her, "I wasn't sleeping I was just ignoring you, troublesome woman." Shikamaru stated in a bored and lazy tone stretching slowly.

"Liar!" She screeched pointing a accusing finger at him.

"Stop being annoying and lets go" Gaara stated calmly standing next to me.

"Whatever." Shikamaru mumbled getting up.

"Fine." Temari got up slowly and we started walking into the school.

"Hey you know we're like fifteen minutes late?" Temari asked trailing her red and black fingernails across the bumpy  
hallway walls.

"Yeah so?" I asked mimicking her actions with her nails, It kinda felt good.

"So we'll have to serve detention again." Shikamaru added.

"..." We stayed quiet for a few seconds then burst out laughing.

"Please if we served we'd be there till' death do us part." I joked.

"Like I'd wanna spend my last hours of life with you people" Shikamaru said grinning.

"Please you know you love us." Temari joked poking him in the stomach.

"Trobles-" Shikamaru got cut off by Temari's hand covering his mouth.

"Shhh!" Temari whispered pointing to the corner. We all poked our head around the corner seeing two seniors wearing black Polo's with a red cloud across the right breast.

"Akatsuki." Gaara whispered.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru whispered.

"Shit." I whispered.

I poked my around the corner again seeing one redhead with hazel eyes that looked either bored out of his mind  
or fuckinging really tired and a blonde with a high ponytail with half up half down and striking sky blue eyes. If I remember the redheads Sasori who got in a fight with Gaara and Temari's brother Kankuro and sent him to the hospital and the blondes Deidara who fought Gaara and knocked him out cold.

"how are we supposed to get past them now?" Temari asked scanning the two.

"Well there's four of us and two of them and three hallways behind them so..." I explained.

"Split up" Gaara said, "They can only follow two of us maybe three depending on which hallway they choose to run down."

"Okay lets see the left one leads to the 9th grade hallway, middle 10th grade and right one 11th grade then connects to the 12th and 10th grade hallway." Shikamaru explained.

"Who can run the fastest?" Temari asked. Then, all eyes went to me.

"What?...Oh hell no there's probably another one at the end connecting 10th and 12th." I said.

"Fine you don't have to run first Gaara does." Temari stated.

"Wait what ho-?" Before I could finish my sentence Gaara sped down the 10th grade hallway.

"What th-hey stop!" Deidara took after Gaara leaving Sasori staring at us daring one of us to run.

But, he didn't know that all of us took off at once, he followed Shikamaru and Temari down the 9th grade hallway leaving me to run down the 11th grade hallway trying to get to the 10th grade hallway.

I'd past almost the whole hallway except a few classrooms when I spotted a Akatsuki member at the end of the hallway connecting to 10th and 12th, aw shit.

I backed into the girls bathroom against the wall hoping he'd leave and I could sneak past him. I took out my iPhone 5 and started texting Gaara.

Sakura~ Gaara you make it?

Gaara~Yeah you?

Sakura~No I'm in the bathroom hiding there's an Akatsuki patrolling the hallway right now.

Gaara~So your hiding in the 11th grade bathroom, wow you didn't get far.

"Hey bitch!" I turned my head to see Hidan from the Akatsuki holding Gaara in one hand and...Damn Gaara's phone in the other.

"She in there?" A male voice asked from down the hallway.

"Yeah Deidara!" He shouted back.

Soon Deidara popped in the door way holding Shikamaru like a sack of potatoes on his back. I must of gave a weird look because Deidara explained why Shikamaru was unconscious.

He pointed his free hand's pointer finger at Shikamaru and said, "This one put up a fight and ended up running into a wall." He snickered, I glared at him.

"Oi Barbie where's the redhead?" Hidan asked.

A tick mark appeared on Deidara's forehead when he said Barbie, "Trying to catch that blonde chick but, I think she got away."

"Now are we gonna do this the hard way or the easy way, un?" Deidara asked looking at me.

"You caught as many of us as you could so sure." I stepped outta the bathroom and into the hallway.

"So where we going?" I asked.

"To the Akatsuki headquarters of course in the 12th grade hallway." Deidara said walking towards the place where I saw the other member patrolling.

So in their "hideout" I sat in front of their leader Pain with Gaara to my left and Shikamaru to my right, sitting in absolute silence for who only knows how long. When he finally spoke.

"Sasori was unable to capture your friend but, you'll give us her name." He ordered.

'The nerve of this guy!' Inner screamed puling at her hair.

"Who said I was going to give you her name?" I asked coldly with venom leaking through each word.

"I did." He glared and I glared right back.

The air was so thick with tension and malice I wasn't sure even a butcher's knife cou  
Today 3:24AM

could cut it.

'Choose your next words wisely' Inner retorted to me cautiously.

"Fuck You." I said without any indication of any emotion except anger and malice in my glare.

'Not what I meant!' Inner screamed at me.

Everything stilled, no noise, not anything but the malice and danger flaring from him rapidly.

"You two are free go to class." he kept his glare directed on me but, I could tell he was talking to Shikamaru and Gaara.

Gaara got up suddenly really fast pounding his fist on the desk, "We're not leaving her." He stated coldly.

Shikamaru nodded smiling, "I don't trust you." After he said that his face set into a deep glare.

'We taught them well, I feel so proud' Inner smirked.

"Hidan, Deidara." Hidan grinned and lifted Shikamaru out of the room.

"Well come on pretty boy lets go." Deidara grabbed Gaara's forearm and dragged him out of the room, literately.

We sat in silence for minutes glaring at each other till' he spoke.

"What grade are you in?"

"10th...Senior?"

He nodded, "You have the arrogance to go against me and stand your ground, impressive."

"What do you want?" I ordered not asked.

"You have great potential for the Akatsuki." I blinked once, twice, three times.

"Excuse me?"

"You are going to be a member of the Akatsuki from now on." He ordered coldly

"And if I don't?" I dared.

"You'll be expelled for being late for school, skipping in another grade's hallway, cussing, texting during school and  
being late for class." He stated.

"...Deal, what do I do in the Akatsuki?" I asked.

"Attend meetings, patrol the school in the morning once a week, go to group outings, help with fundraisers & eat lunch with us."

"Fine see you during lunch." I got up and left to the hallways to go to second block no first lunch.

Damn Akatsuki made me miss second block (art) damn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Loopholes

Right after I closed the double doors to the Akatsuki 'hideout' I automatically recognized my two boys waiting for me, how sweet. Gaara was leaning against some senior's locker staring out the huge windows going continuously down the opposite wall while Shikamaru was sitting with his legs crossed against the lockers on the floor with his eyes closed of course. I started walking towards the cafeteria and they started falling into step with me.

After coming to the end of the hallway Shikamaru spoke ending the deathly quiet atmosphere,"So what they tell ya?"

I frowned but, kept walking,"Forced me to join their little 'club' and threatened me with explosion if I didn't"

Shikamaru frowned,"Any pains that come along with joining them?"

I looked at him in the eyes and stopped infront of the cafeteria double doors,"Attend meetings, patrol the school in the morning once a week, go to their stupid group outings, help with school fundraisers & eat lunch with them." I sighed.

Shikamaru sighed,"At least if we're late you won't turn us in"

"Yeah" I said leaning against the wall.

"So what are we supposed to tell Temari about you not eating lunch with us?" Shikamaru asked tensing, probably thinking how violently she'll react when he tells her.

"Nothing you guys are still gonna eat lunch with me" I said looking down the hallway seeing if Temari was in the halls before we went in.

"You said you had to eat lunch with them" Gaara said staring at me suspiciously.

"Ah but, they didn't say anything about me inviting some friends."

"Isn't that cheating" Shikamaru asked.

"Loopholes my dear friend loopholes" I grinned.

'Cha we'll teach that arrogant carrot top!' Inner screamed pumping her fist into the air.

"Let's go Temari's probably off with Kankuro eating outside." Gaara stated opening the double doors.

When we went inside I went straight for the table area because Gaara, Shikamaru and I had bento's. It wasn't hard to find the Akatsuki's table because everyone had those stupid black polo's with the red cloud enigma on it and all the surrounding tables were emptied. Gaara sat down next that Sasori kid and Shikamaru sat next to some albino with purple/pink eyes leaving a space in between them leaving me to sit across from their leader Pein. Right after the three of us sat down the some of the Akatsuki were either staring or glaring at Gaara or Shikamaru. Surprising Pein spoke first.

"Why are Sabaku and Nara doing here?"

"Eating lunch" I said opening my bento.

"They're not Akatsuki" He said looking impassive but, giving of a murderous vibe.

"I invited them" I grinned

He glared for a moment before someone spoke.

"Well I don't want pansy asses sitting here" A voice growled.

I looked over to see the albino talking,"I don't care."

"I don't care either bitch" He shot back.

'Oooo bitch? Oh so original' Inner mocked.

"Watch your mouth" Gaara growled.

"Or what!?" He screamed pushing in front of Shikamaru to get a better look at Gaara.

"Hidan" Pein spoke coldly.

Hidan looked at Pein but, shut up.

"As you know Sakura is our new member. Introduce yourselves." Pein spoke impassively.

"No need I know all of you from either experience or rumors." I said meeting his eyes.

'God what's with those contacts' Inner said staring at his purple/grey ringed contacts.

'I like them'

'Of course you do' Inner sighed.

I looked around the table and noticed everybody in some way. Itachi Sasuke's older brother and tormentor was sitting on the left of Pein. Konan was sitting on Pein's right all I knew about her was she had blue hair. Next, to Itachi was Kisame the school's shark, literately. He had dark blue hair and sorta blue tinted skin. Sasori was sitting next to Gaara almost to quietly. He had fought Kankuro and me after I tried to punch his face in for knocking Kankuro out. Next to him was the school's art prodigy next to Sasori of course was Deidara who had fought Gaara and messed with Naruto and Sasuke once. Next to Shikamaru was Hidan the school's only Jashinist and only albino besides Suigetsu and Kimimaro. Some the Akatsuki weren't here for some reason though.

"Good" Pein spoke.

"Oi why do we need another girl." Hidan said stressing the another part.

"Don't question me." Pein spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura tip toed and snuck across the lawn to the tree next to the window. She was late was trying to sneak past the Akatsuki, scrath that, other Akatsuki members. Yes, word had spre that she was the new Akatsuki and Sakura hated it. The Akatsuki could burn in hell for all she cared. Unfortunly she was an Akatsuki member, now. Boy, did she hate it.

"It's your fault." Inner scolded.

"Shut up." Sakura whispered.

She knew it was her fault, but her pride got in the way.

"Stupid mom! I knew she agreed to this!" Sakura cursed.

Sakura sighed as she finished climbing the tree and was mid way through the window.

"What do you think you're doing, hm?" a voice whispered.

Sakura screamed and immediately let go. Sakura cursed. She was now falling. Her ribs took most of the impact but her head hit a rock too.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Deidara screamed.

Sakura groaned, "What do you think!"

"If I'm dying here...I have one thing to say. Mom and Akatsuki, go to hell." Sakura groaned.

In a split second all of the Akatsuki members were with her.

"What happened?" Pein demanded.

"She was trying to climb the window and I scared her." Deidara explained.

Pein face palmed. She fell off a two story window for this.

"Deidara I swear, I'll get you back for this. Don't stand near any windows." Sakura slurred.

Everything was getting dark and Sakura finally passed out.

When Sakura awoke she met the faces of her friends.

"Sakura. We heard what happen." Shikamaru looked concern.

"Damn bastard." Gaara cursed.

Sakura giggled. They looked at her with a confused expression.

"Why is Gaara red and Shika blue?" Sakura asked.

"She hit her head on a rock." Deidara explained.

They face palmed.

"We should probably leave." Temari suggested.

"To think we thought she couldn't get stupider." Ino shook her head.

Sakura cursed before she slipped back into sleep.

A few hours later

Sakura groaned as she woke up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura looked at the Akatsuki.

"Well we wanted to talk about something." Deidara bounced excitly.

"It's about the paranormal." Hidan cheered.

"This is stupid." Sasori sighed.

"Great." Sakura rolled her eyes, "So what about the paranormal."

"There's been rumors about ghost and we have to check it out. People are complaining about being touched, hearing voices-like whispereing, but it come out like it's from the "back ground", just stuff like that.

"Okay, and?" Sakura gave a "does-it-look-like-I-give-a-fuck?"

"It's our job to make the students feel safe." Itachi explained.

Sakura graoned.

"Great I'm stuck with losers." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Brat." Sasori hissed.

"You wanna go puppet?" Sakura growled, "I'll make you into a table!"

"Whoa, let's not be violent cherry." Kisame stood between Sakura and Sasori.

"Oh I'll show you violent if he steps here any closer." Sakura growled.

"Sasori." Kisame warned.

"Fine."Sasori "tch".

"So when is this ghost hunting thing?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow." Deidara answered.

"Okay." Sakura sighed.

" Oh and by the way, Itachi's brother, Sasuke and his gang are coming." Deidara added.

"Really?" Sakura smirked on the inside.

" Now, we'll leave."

The Akatsuki left.

When the door closed Sakura grinned evilly and whispered, "Suckers. And they call me stupid."

The next day..

Sakura was now walking to the school at fricking nine o'clock at night. She was not happy because she was spending her Friday night with the Akatsuki.

"Fucking fantastic!" Sakura cried out sarcastically.

She jogged to the school and saw the whole Akatsuki plus Sasuke's gang with kimimaro there already.

"Okay I'm here." Sakura announced.

"Bout fucking time cherry." Hidan scolded.

"Put a tampon in it, Hidan." Sakura hissed.

Deidara, Kisame, Suigetsu, and Tobi laughed.

"It's not fucking funny!" Hidan muttered.

Sakura snickered.

"Enough. Here are all your flash lights. I have recieved new information that there has been more activity around the school." Itachi stated.

"Damn. That's the most I have heard him talk!" Sakura exclaimed.

The rest nodded.

"Hn." Itachi looked away.

They all made thier way into the school.

"Okay, teams. This will only be for a while. I will give you walkie talkies so we can communicate with each other" Pein passed out the walkie talkies.

"Okay. Hidan and Kakuzu. Zetsu, Konan, and I. Itachi, Suigetsu and Kisame are partners. Sasori and Deidara. Tobi is with Juugo. Karin is partnered with Kimimaro. And lastly Sakura with Sasuke.

Sakura froze, Karin protested, and that damn Uchiha had a smirk.

"Why do I/she have to be paired up with Sasuke!" Karin and Sakura yelled.

"This cotton candy shouldn't be paired up with Sasuke." Karin protested.

"Whatcha say rusty dusty?" Sakura growled.

"She she can't even comprehend what I say." Karin sneered.

"You little..." Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Suigetsu, and Kakuzu had to hold her back from crushing Karin like the tomato she was.

"Enough." Pein commanded.

The five holding Sakura let her go and she glared at Karin.

"Okay spread out now." Pein commanded again.

"Sakura and I call chemistry lab." Sasuke grabbed Sakura hand.

"Hey what-" it was too late for Sakura to protest because Sasuke was already pulling her to the chemistry lab.

Sasuke pushed Sakura in and slammed the door.

"What the hell Uchiha!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura I really like you." Sasuke's and Sakura's lips were only three inches from each other.

"Well I don't like you." Sakura hissed coldly.

"And I wish you did." Sasuke tried to lean further, but Saskura's foot got tangled around his.

When he tried to lean in, thier legs became unbalnced. Sakura and Sasuke feel with a thud. Sasuke right on top of her.

"Your heavy." Sakura stated.

He chuckled.

"And you hair has chemicals in it." Sasuke stated.

"You're kidding me, right?!" Sakura yelled.

"Nope." he chuckled.

"Okay get off. It's an emergency! It's a hair crisis." Sakura pushed Sasuke off.

"Let me help you." He rn the sink's water on her hair, washing the chemical off her hair off.

"Thanks." she muttered.

Sasuek was about to say something when they heard multiple screams.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke demanded.

"Ghost!" most of the Akatsuki screamed.

Sakura covered her ears when she heard Karin scream her head off. Her partner must be deaf by now.

"Everyone meet near the lockers room. Sasori and Diedara reported high activity over there." Pein voice came on the walkie talkies.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances before running to the locker room. When they finally got there everyone else was there.

"Okay we're here. Explain." Sakura didn't beat around the bush.

"There was ghost in there. I felt like I was touched, lockers were slammed open and closed, and we heard "I will kill you" in a creepy voice." Deidara shivered.

"You guys are big babies. Honestly, grow a pair!" Sakura exclaimed. "Just to prove you wrong, I'll go in there."

"No Sakura!" the Akatsuki did not move.

A few seconds later they heard a window break, Sakura's scream, then silence.

"Sakura..." Deidara whimpered meekly.

There was a foot step then a bloody hand slammed on a locker in the hall.

"Run..." Sakura panted.

The Akatsuki flashed thier flash lights on her and saw she was covered in her own blood. There was glass shards sticking out of her body and blood dripped from her mouth. Most of the gang screamed and ran away. Only Kimimaro stayed. When everybody was gone Kimimaro smirked and Sakura got up laughing.

"Oh my god, did you see their faces! Priceless!" Sakura laughed.

Kimimaro grabbed a different colored walkie talkie that was white and spoke into it, "Okay you guys can come out now."

Ino, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Temari, and Tenten came out, all wearing smirks and comaflouge clothes.

"Oh my ghosh, that was the best revenge ever!" Temari laughed.

"Did you guys see Hidan push Kisame into a bush trying to run out of the gates!" Kankuro grinned.

"Or when Zetsu pushed Pein over the gates. I'm laughing so hard I'm crying!" Sakura doubled over.

"They are so stupid. All we had to do was come up with a plan to scare them and it worked!" Ino grinned.

"And it would have never happened for Ino's wonderful gossip talent! She can spread the word like wild fire!" Temari complimented.

"Thank you, it's a gift." Ino bowed.

"Okay, the story, Kimimaro took me to the hospital to get better. Ill miss school tomarrow to make it look real too." Sakura explained with a grin.

They all high fived each other and started to clean up the fake blood and repaired the window.

Sakura concluded that this was the best Halloween ever.

**TBC...**

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
